


Interruption

by Voyaelm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Im sorry barry, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: Lup and Barry have the Sex™ and are stopped by their boss ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.This is more serious than the summary is I PROMISE





	Interruption

Lup and Barry fall into bed together, covering each other in kisses. Their clothes end up on the floor, hands roaming over every inch as it frees up.

 

She straddles his hips and sinks down on him with a groan. His hands quickly grip her love handles and help with her motions - soft bounces that help her yield around him and take him to the base. Her hands brace themselves on either side of Barry's head. 

 

Barry starts meeting her halfway, and she  _ squeals  _ the first few times he does then moans deeply for the rest. 

 

She tosses her head back as she reaches her peak, fingers curling into the pillows.Aftershocks ravage her body, shakes and shivers running through her like electricity. Barry looks up at her with a special sort of awe in his eyes. She's so, so beautiful.

 

Lup collapses on his chest, gasping to pull as much oxygen from the air into her lungs as possible. Barry's hands come up to pet her sweaty back. He mutters a soft, “I love you,” into her hair and thrusts his hips up. She doesn't hear him, and if she does, she doesn't answer.

 

There is a stately knock on the door, clearly heard even through the silence rune on the door. Barry stops immediately, going ramrod under Lup's comforting weight. Barry squints his eyes in annoyance, but doesn't say anything to the person on the other side of the door.

 

He also doesn't remove himself from Lup, too content inside her.

 

“Barry? Lup?” The voice belong to Kravitz and  _ oh fuck what does he want.  _ He looks down at Lup curled up on his chest. Her eyes are open, looking towards the door. “Hello?” 

 

Lup, with a sigh, brings her hand up and dispels the silence with a flick of her wrist. “Sup,  Boneman.” Her voice is  _ wrecked _ , rough from overuse. She sounds tired too. Barry hopes that Kravitz will get the message and leave them be. But. It's Kravitz.

 

“I need to borrow one of you for a job. Another circle.” The two lovers look to each other. They aren't getting out of this one. 

 

Lup moves her body, sitting up on Barry's hips. She pulls her hair out of her face and replies. “Give me like, 5 minutes.” She smirks down at Barry when he grabs her waist. He says nothing back. 

 

“Babe.” Barry whines, rolling his hips up into her. She tightens around him and he bites his lip.

 

“Hmm?” She grabs his hands, removing them from her waist. When she lifts herself up, Barry thinks she is going to take mercy on her. To come back down on him and finish him off. But, she doesn't.

 

She lifts off him completely, fixing her legs to get off the bed. Barry sighs when he falls out of her, resting on the crook of his hip. He's still hard, insanely hard; too close to the edge for his own good.

 

“You're cruel,” he gasps, looking over to her. She's already dressed, which means

she used one of her spells. A black cape is thrown over a white blouse, with dark pants pulled over her legs. 

 

She sticks her tongue out at him, then sits on the bed. “Not much I can do about it, babe. Duty calls.” Lup reaches down for her boots, slipping one of them onto her foot. “Besides, you've got hands.” 

 

“Ugh, remind me that I need to cock block Kravitz sometime.” Lup makes a face and puts on her other boot.

 

“Nasty.” 

 

“..yeah.” 

 

Lup leans down over Barry, who is still naked and laying out on the bed. She kisses him gently on the cheek. “Love you. And, I'm like super sorry about this.”

 

Barry smiles, attempting to sit up with her leaning over him. He loves her so much. “I love you too.” He brings his hand up, guiding her face to kiss her lips. “It's okay.” He mutters against her lips. 

 

She closes her eyes, eyelashes touching her cheeks. A coquettish smile graces her mouth. “Tell ya what, Bar. I'll make it up to you.” She traces nonsense patterns on his chest, just above his heart. “You. Me. Bed. When I get back.” 

 

Barry chuckles, “We just did that.” 

 

“I'll sweeten the deal.”

 

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow. “How?”

 

“Not sure yet, I'll think it up when I'm out destroying necromancers and everything that they lived to create.” She moves away from his face with one last peck, then walks to the door. Barry has some decency to cover himself with a sheet before Lup opens the door.

 

Kravitz is still standing on the opposite side of it. Dressed to the 9’s, as usual, in a dark 3-piece with red accents. His hands are behind his back, waiting patiently for Lup.

 

She looks him in the eyes, and waits for him to acknowledge her back. “Yo, what the fuck, dog?!”

 

He tilts his head like a puppy -which enhances her previous statement, ironically enough - and purses his lips. “I know it was short notice, but it was for me as well.”

 

Lup holds her face in one of her hands, the other motioning to Barry on the bed. Still naked. Only covered by a sheet. He blushes. “We were  _ busy _ , Kravitz.”

 

His eyes widen and he chokes on the breath that he doesn't need to take. His face slightly changes color, but it's not very visible due to his dark complexion and his...deadness. He brings his hand up to cough, correcting his breathing. “Oh. I am - so, so very sorry.”

 

“Thanks,” Barry mumbles, eyes downcast, hands idly playing with the sheets. 

 

Kravitz turns back to Lup. “We need to get going,” he says.

 

It’s true. Kravitz got the bounty from the Raven Queen, then had to come down here, wait for Lup to get ready. And now these are just formalities. While their Goddess is a stunningly patient one, She doesn't take kindly to purposeful stalling and time wasting.

 

“Yeah, let's go kill something.” Kravitz laughs genially at Lup's enthusiasm.

 

“No killing today but… How about I brief you on our way there?” Lup nods. She reaches behind her, grabbing her hood, then pulling it over her soft curls. 

 

Kravitz’s hand shoots out from the side of his body, summoning his scythe with an ease only achievable from centuries of practice. He tears a rip open into the Astral Plane.

 

Lup is the first to go through, waving and blowing kisses to Barry as she floats backwards into the tear. Kravitz puts one foot in, then turns back to the Barry. 

 

“Uhm, have fun with your-”

“I know,” He cuts Kravitz off, embarrassment flooding onto every feature of his face. The other reaper nods and quickly steps in to avoid the awkwardness. And now, Barry is alone in his girlfriend’s bed with a half hard-on.

He sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC; I'm not the best at characterization, but I hope you all enjoyed! I'm taking requests, so if you want to give a TAZ prompt, I'm game for it


End file.
